We Fight for Freedom We Fight for Love
by professionalhatstand
Summary: In honor of Memorial Day. Humans are cursed. Cursed by the devil, it should not be the people whom think differently than us we should hate, but ourselves. We cause hate, pain, and worst of all, death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**One shot. This is in honor of those who have fallen, so that may rise up and fulfill our dreams. **

**Happy, or should I sad, Memorial Day…**

**We Fight for Freedom… We Fight for Love**

Over the many years that have past, the many moons that have risen, and the many sun that have fallen, a terrible war broke out, raging across the land killing all in its' path. A war between god and evil, a war between dark and light, a war between the loved and the hated, and a terrible war that killed them all. People die for what they believe in. People die for the ones they love. The day we thank, the day we morn, and the day we live to remember the soldiers, no the people, that died so that we can have peace has been forgotten...

Hermione embraced Harry, feeling the warmth and love that she might never feel again flow through her. Tears where soon to spill out of her eyes, but she would not cry. Her crying would be in vane, they _would_ see each other again. Crying meant saying goodbye. She smiled weakly at Harry, for his and her own sake.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Promise me… promise me you'll come back," he whispered his voice cracking.

"Harry, don't talk like that," she muttered glancing at the ground.

"Promise," he said forcefully but gently.

Looking up she swore, "I- I promise." Smiling Harry hugger her once again, pulling her close.

Gloomy didn't even begin to describe the atmosphere of the day. The weight of sadness hung in the dull air, and families crying their goodbyes.

Kissing Harry on his pale cheek, she watched as he tuned to leave for battle. She too would have to soon join the fight. The fight for the banishment of fear, so people and families could sleep at night and dream of peace. That was a dream Hermione would die for.

As Harry walked off into the horizon it was as if it were in slow motion. His footsteps hit the ground and dust flew into the air. They would all fight; they would all give it their best.

Suddenly Hermione remembered. "Harry! You forgot your promise!" she yelled after him. It was too late, he was to far gone.

Hermione stood on the battle field, wand at the ready. All around her stood her friends and fellow class mates, Alicia, Angelina, Cho, Dean, Justin, and many more. Two armies stood their ground, each standing up for their beliefs.

On the opposing side stood; Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, and others. Their evil smirks sent chills down Hermione's spine.

All of a sudden, in a fraction of e second, the war began. Flashes of blue, green, red, and purple flew every which way. Hermione stood there her figure frozen. The scene before her, played as a movie. People getting hit by curses flew to the ground motionless, and Hermione knew they where dead. How could people kill so easily? It was a person's life you're taking away, is it really that easy to cause so much pain and suffering for another's family and friends?

Hermione snapped out of a trance when Neville was stuck down by an attack. This was real, real people where dieing, real people where suffering.

"Neville!" Hermione cried as she ran to him. The blank look in his eyes, the stiff body, she knew what it meant, the killing curse. She wept over his dead body. When she looked up she was horrified to see her friends… dieing. Tears filled her eyes once again. When Oliver Wood, knocked down by a binding curse, Hermione sprang to her feet. She pointed her wand at his attacker, Crabb. Hermione whispered the killing curse in rage. She watched as the green light shot from her wand and hit her classmate. He dropped to the ground. Hermione stood petrified. She had killed a person… Had mankind sunk to an all time low to be controlled by anger, hate, and greed?

"Nice going Granger," sneered Malfoy from behind her. Hermione turned, Malfoy's wand pointed straight at her.

"Any last words?" he asked. This was the end. A curse was yelled and blood covered Hermione's robes. The blood was not of her, but of Draco Malfoy. Someone had cursed him from behind.

He was now on the ground wallowing in pain. He was covered in fresh wounds that where open and bleeding. His wand had been knocked from his hand; it now lay a few feet away.

Hermione began to shake violently. He… he was dieing. Hermione had always told herself she hated him, but now that he was dieing at her feet she felt no hate. She stooped next to his figure. She reached out almost afraid to touch him.

"Damn you Granger," he said pathetically. He was trying so hard not to cry. Hermione felt her cheek become wet. She relized she had started to cry.

There was no good and evil, just two groups of people with different view of things, both willing to fight for what they believe.

"What- what are you doing?" he gasped apparently fighting to stay alive. "Why are you crying?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe- maybe because you're the same as me, as everyone else. We all hope that our friends don't die and if they do we can't go on. You have friends and a life just like me. Humans can't perceive other's thoughts very well, it is our curse. Your family and friends will miss you as much as mine would miss me, we humans don't understand that…" Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy looked at her strangely. "Granger? Do you think you could do one last thing before I go…?"

"Sure," Hermione told him no longer holding the grudges against him.

"Do- do you think you could give me my first kiss?" he asked. Hermione stared at him strangely. She smiled at him and leaning forward she pressed her lips against his. She shivered as she felt the icy coldness of his lips. With that he closed his eyes… and left this world. Hermione's lips where still upon his when a tear slid from her eye. It made a clean trail down his face cleaning the blood away. She had kissed death.

Hermione now stood in front of a crowd of muggles and wizards alike. The bags under her eyes and her anorexic figure were die to depression and the losses she had sufferd. Hermione took a deep breath.

Standing tall and brave in font of the crowd she said, "Over the many years that have past, the many moons that have risen, and the many sun that have fallen, a terrible war broke out, raging across the land killing all in its' path. A war between god and evil, a war between dark and light, a war between the loved and the hated, and a terrible war that killed them all. People die for what they believe in. People die for the ones they love. The day we thank, the day we morn, and the day we live to remember the soldiers, no the people, that died so that we can have peace has been forgotten... "

There was a murmur of disagreement.

"Yes, there are some who remember them, but there are also people who shoot fireworks, pull out the grill, go shopping, get off work, and go swimming. People think of it as a holiday, a three day weekend. They don't take the time to remember those who died… People like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Padma, Parvati, Thomas, Dean, Neville, and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione heard a few people spit at the mention of his name.

"Which brings me to my next point, though he was on opposed side does this mean he has no family and friends?" she asked the crowed.

"No, but they are the same as him, evil!" yelled a man from the crowd.

"But they have feelings none the less, he will be missed by his family, and should be missed by all, for he died the same way, should he not get the same treatment. He is no more inhuman than you or I. We humans are cursed. Cursed by the devil, it should not be the people whom think differently than us we should hate, but ourselves. We cause hate, pain, and worst of all… death. Nothing we do is right; we persecute others but get angry when they persecute us. Remember the golden rule 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' Harry Potter died a noble death, the same as Malfoy, they fought for what they believed, and they fought for what they loved." With this conclusion Hermione looked down. The crowd was silent.

Hermione looked to the sky, she saw the faces of her fiends, and fellow students look down upon her. Their faces faded yet still visible. They all smiled in approval. Harry mouthed sorry, an apology for not promising.

FLASH BACK

Hermione ran onto the field where Harry was scheduled to fight. She searched the dead bodies in vane. Finally she came upon him. His body frozen b death.

Tears filled to the brim of her eyes. Running to him she collapsed onto his body. She cried.

"You didn't promise!" she screamed hitting him on the chest. "I came back but you didn't! you- you stupid bastard" she sobbed into his chest. She sat for hours talking to him.

"You know Harry I found out that there isn't any good or evil, so you don't have to fight anymore. And you know I kissed Malfoy can you believe it?" she said acting as if he where alive. "There is no evil. So there's no need to fight. I know it's hard to understand but you have to believe me! We could live normal lives. No Voldermort, no evil, no hate, just you and me. We're best friends. I want to spend my life with you. Start all over, a fresh new beginning. We will live next door to each other have dinner together, go places," she muttered still lying on him.

"IT WOULD HAVE WORKED IT YOU HAND'T DIED YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! YOU MAKE ME PROMISE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME BACK!" she cried hitting him.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hermione smiled and waved at Harry whom was the only face left in the sky, and he waved back. A single tear slid down her cheek. This was goodbye.

**DID YA LIKE IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!**


End file.
